Karin's 2 In 1 Special
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Re-Uploaded due to annoying typos that I couldn't ignore. Contains futanari. Enjoy!
1. Devastating Double Team

**The Truth is here once again to satisfy your filthy minds with another one. Now I'll be honest this is the first threesome I ever wrote and it was difficult but I did it. Shout out to Major Mike Powell III and jojoDo you guys are awesome and your work is amazing. Now I'm gonna shut my mouth so enjoy and don't forget to review this, like it, and follow cuz I got more on the way.**

Karin whimpered breathlessly as her asshole was brutally pounded by the two equine cocks. She was trapped, pinned between two wanton, mature beauties like the meat in a sandwich. All she could do was hold on to Mika's sweaty body for dear life as their cocks rammed and jostled inside hee, forcing deeper as they spat juicy precum.

She buried her face between Mika's milky tits, tears streaming down her face. Sensations of pain and pleasure swam together, fighting for dominance as the two alpha-women ravaged her sensitive hole, and she cried out when either feeling proved too overwhelming.

Her head swam, lost in a sea of musky pheremones and endorphins. This was an exquisite, nightmarish wet dream come to life! Karin wasn't sure how many orgasms she'd had, but it felt like thousands. Her pussy was drenched, trickling cum in an endless thin stream that pooled on Mika's belly. Hard, hot flesh sawed against her tight ass, milking the overtaxed organ and sending shocks of ecstasy to her brain.

In a moment of lucidity, she realized they'd torn her pantyhose completely off, shredding the nylon in their lust to plunder her asshole again.

'That's gonna come out of my salary,' Karin with a moan, before another rush of agony shuddered through her.

"Oooh, you're so fuckin' tight!" Chun-Li panted as she plowed Karin. "Cammy can't fit my cock in her ass, let alone two!" She shoved her erection a few inches deeper, grinding against Mika's equally-huge cock.

"I didn't think the little slut could take this much cock either," Mika grunted. "All it takes is practice, huh, Karin?" Mika pulled her into a sloppy kiss, jamming her thick tongue past her lips, plundering her mouth as surely as she did her asshole. Karin moaned around Mika's tongue, sucking it almost instinctively. Drool ran down both their chins as they kissed.

Mika broke the kiss and wiped her mouth, panting. "You suck almost as good as you fuck, girl," she grinned.

"We… haven't tried her mouth yet, y'know," Chun-Li panted overhead. "Her lips look like they'd feel nice wrapped around a cock!" She smacked Karin's ass, making her yelp.

"You're right," Mika grunted. "We need to fill up that sweet little mouth of hers." She hissed, distracted as her glans rubbed against Chun-Li's deep inside Karin's hole. She shuddered at the sensation, and she knew Chun-Li could feel it too.

Karin moaned as the two women discussed him like she was a toy to be used and discarded. Her soft, plump nipples scraped against Mika's tits even as Chun-Li's heavy tits dragged on her back. Even that was enough to make her cry out in pleasure, her pussy dribbling cum.

She was so hot, pressed between the two women, she wondered if she would pass out. If she wasn't held so tightly between their bodies, she'd squirt out like a soap bar from a wet fist. The mental image made her giggle.

"Do… do you think we can sync our orgasms better than last time, Mika?" Chun-Li asked, her eyes aglow with lust.

"Yeah," Mika nodded. "Concentrate on our cocks… and how good they feel inside together…" Both women groaned, closing their eyes as they focused on the sensation of thrusting together inside Karin's sweet, slippery asshole. The pounding and the heat was delicious… and they could both feel their members tensing up, straining for release…

They let out a choked gasp in unison, their balls tightening as hot, sweet cum rushed up their shafts, expanding inside Karin. They groaned, their bodies shuddering, as their cocks exploded in orgasm.

Karin's fingers dug into Mika's tits as she and Chun-Li filled her ass. Her eyes rolled back, feeling the intense heat of their cocks compounded with the slick wet heat of their cum. For a moment, she was afraid their cum was going to boil her alive from the inside! Her stomach bloated and she could almost taste the semen filling her body.

It geysered out of her asshole in thick gooey jets, spraying out the crevices between the two women's equine members' and Karin's abused flesh. Her pussy throbbed again in a sympathetic orgasm, cum seeping out, although her mind was still focused on the sensation of being filled like a pastry with the equine cream. Her head fell limply against the pillows of Mika's breasts.

Both women groaned as their orgasms tapered off, the torrent of sperm abating to a thick, pulsing trickle. Chun-Li wiped her brow and Mika adjusted her mask.


	2. Throbbing Throatfuck

"Nothing, like a light workout to get you hot sweaty and excited!" Mika said as she stood up from the bed.

"If you call that light then you're just as crazy as that freak Zangief." Chun-Li said groping Mika's breast.

"Aw give me a break we didn't tear her ass up that long."

"Mika we were inside her for 7 hours…" Chun-Li said dully.

"(scoffs) Wow even Zangief never had that kind of stamina."

"What about all those times he trained you?"

"Ha, after the first few hours he was completely winded!"

While the two women were busy talking and groping each other Karin gingerly got up from the bed and surprisingly crawled to the door. Although Karin was moving she might as well be looking like a sloth.

But hey you'd be too if you spent 7 hours getting torn into by a Russian juggernaut and a Chinese Dragon.

"Hey you even break anyone's bones with these huge knockers?" Chun-Li asked while still gripping Mika's tits.

"That depends you ever injure anyone with those thighs?"

"Touché, I don't recall injuring anyone with these but I did get $300 from Juri because of them."

"How did that happen?"

"She bet me that I couldn't use them to smash a watermelon."

"Wow she must of mad to lose that bet."

"I didn't care, I made her lick all the watermelon off my stockings. Then I fucked her face."

"Funny you mention that. Hold on a sec."

At this point Karin amazingly made to the door. As she reached for the knob and open the door slightly it was suddenly slammed shut by a stray hand.

"Going somewhere?" Mika said preventing Karin from leaving.

"Well actually I was—OOF!"

As she tried to explain herself Mika gave a back handed fist so powerful she collided with Chun-Li's chest not even grazing the Interpol officer.

"She's got a point Karin I don't recall us giving you permission to leave." Chun-Li said while slapping her continuously with her erection.

"But you know since I stopped you we can finish what we started." Mika said as made her way to Karin and slapped her with her cock as well."

"Ugh—can't we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Chun-Li smirked.

"This… um….what…you two…ohh"

Karin tried to focus on what she wanted to but the intoxicating aroma of their members severely clouded her mind. The pre-cum and sweat dripping from two women's dicks rubbing all over her face was making her go crazy inside.

"You know I got a better idea than letting her speak."

"Well let me hear it Mika."

"MMMPH—LMCH—GMMH!"

Rather than telling her Mika just shoved her cock deep in Karin giving her throat a pounding.

"You see-UGH—Remember what I said-OOH—about working her mouth?" Mika barely said while continuing her rampage on Karin's throat.

"Oh yeah I got you. It's time for her deepthroat exercise!" Chun-Li grinned.

"Exactly, hold on—Take this cock you whore!"

Long moans and loud slurping ravaged Karin as she was her mouth a heavy workout.

"I think if you tried too shove that monster deeper down her throat your balls would be on her tongue." Chun-Li chuckled.

"That would be interesting I think -FUCK!" Mika said as she released her massive seed down Karin's mouth.

Not expecting such a giant load Karin only swallowed a bit before the rest went all over her face and dripping all over chest.

"Now THAT'S a cocksleeve!" Chun-Li said as she prepared to give Karin's throat a brutal experience.

The blonde was able to catch her breath as she got ready for Chun-Li. She grabbed her member and started to lick it like a lollipop.

"Man I have never see anyone so eager to get facefucked!"

"Really Chun-Li what about Juri?"

"She didn't see it coming before I shoved it in her mouth. But it doesn't mean she didn't enjoy though."

"GGHH!"

Chun-Li wasted no time and put her length deep in Karin's mouth. Violently thrusting her head back and forth the blonde was in pure bliss having her mouth ravaged by the Interpol officer.

"You know -MMPH-OHH most wouldn't be this excited getting worked like this but you look like you're on cloud nine."

Chun-Li continued her assault on Karin's throat. The was moaning loud and playing with her own tits as she was enjoying every second of Interpol officer's length in her mouth.

"Now here's a tasty treat just for you!"

As she said this Chun-Li wrapped her legs around Karin as she let her seed burst inside the blonde.

"Now this was fun!" Chun-Li said as she threw Karin on the floor.

"I hear ya! We should do this again soon!" Mika agreed

"…definitely…" Karin just got out breathlessly.

"You know I'd love stay and tear you apart more but it's almost time for my shift. So I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Coming Mika?"

"Sure just give a sec."

Chun-Li left to the shower as Mika grabbed Karin by her hair.

"Nice work Karin, we can do this again another time. But for now hold this for me….

POW!

Mika then gave her another devastating back hand knocking back on to the bed.

"Take a nap." Mika said as she walked into the shower with Chun-Li.

"….mmmm…." Completely drained and physically exhausted Karin just closed her eyes and took a much need slumber.


	3. One Final Hurrah

**Truth is that I'm in a hurry a needed to put this up before I go for the day. So Karin once again has her hands full trying to handle Chun-Li and it was a tough day at the office and Rainbow Mika joins gladly in on the fun.**

Mika strode into the suite, her face flushed and her half-hard dick swinging from her crotch. It stood out, thick, veiny and pink, glistening with slippery-looking moisture. The blonde she-stud blinked at the sight of Karin impaled on Chun-Li's erection, moaning as the other woman stiffly pumped her hips against her butt.

"Looks like you two are getting along nicely," she said with a grin, reaching behind herself and undoing her wrestling attire.

"Mika!" Karin gasped. "I-I-"

"Oh calm your tits," Mika dismissed, tossing the garment aside and rubbing her nipples to full stiffness. "This isn't the first time I've caught you with something up your ass. How is she today, Chun?"

"Tighter than a clamp" Chun-Li grunted. She licked Karin's ear, making the girl moan and writhe. "Feels like her asshole is sucking me in."

Mika giggled and shucked off her gloves and boots. "She's a yummy little fuck isn't she?" she asked, crawling on the bed with them.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't keep still, so I had to use a little police brutality ," Chun-Li nodded at the girl's bound hands.

"Oh Karin, I promised me you were gonna be a good girl!" Mika said in mock exasperation, tweaking her friend's nipples trying to milk them. She moaned as her fingers squeezed the fat mounds. "Mmmm, don't these look tasty. We get enough cum in you and we'll be fitting you for a nice, lacy bra!"

She began to unwind Karin's bound hands. "And that means you're gonna be a good girl and do everything I tell you, right?"

"Yes, Mika," Karin said.

"'course you will. You're a cock hungry slut," Mika said, leaning down to suck on Karin's puffy nipples. "Now go get a condom out of my bag."

"O-okay," Karin nodded. She tried to rise on wobbly legs, pulling herself off of Chun-Li's cock. Both she and Chun-Li groaned as she popped free of her flared cockhead, but she managed to crawl off the bed and rummage through Mika's duffle bag.

"You're gonna love this," Mika reassured Chun-Li playing with the other woman's equine member, swirling her fingers around the collar of Chun-Li's cockhead. She groaned as Mika's strong fingers played with the sensitive organ. Mika repositioned herself, intertwining her legs with Chun-Li's. Their balls bumped against one another and both women gasped as the sweaty sacs rolled and slid together.

"Oooh," Chun-Li sighed as Mika stroked her. They started to grind their crotches togther, hips twitching. Her nostrils flared. "Smells like you were having a ball of fun…"

"Mmmm," Mika nodded. "There were some ladies running a train on one poor little attendant… They saw me and invited me to join in. How could I resist? Her ass was like a warm, slippery glove. I only gave it a stroke or two before I had to pull out… But I invited them here for when they were finished with her."

Mika pressed the shafts of their cocks together. The heat radiating from the two cocks was so intense that she almost let go, but she persevered, stroking them together, letting their slick coatings mingle.

"Got it," Karin proclaimed, returning with a large silvery packet.

"Good," Mika said breathlessly. She grabbed Chun-Li's cock and her own in one fist. "Wrap 'em!"

Karin bit her lip and tore open the condom. She unrolled the latex sheath over the double cock, stretching it tightly around the turgid flesh. Both women groaned as their members compressed together under the stretchy latex. Karin panted, sweat trickling down her brow. Their cocks were so hot that the condom was practically fogging up!

At last she tugged it down as far as it would go. "Good girl," Mika gasped. "Now get over here. Time for your reward." Karin climbed up between the two ladies. She nearly sat back on their dicks, but jerked away from the hot, throbbing tower of flesh.

"We might need some of this!" Her hand crawled between Karin's legs and found her sensitive, puckered asshole dribbling lube. She teased the soft hole, making her fingers slippery while Karin moaned, her legs quivering. Mika wrapped a couple's slimy fingers in side Karin's pussy and rubbed it a bit until it was nice and wet.

She pulled her close, guiding her pussy on the pillowy warmth of her tits. Karin groaned as Mika pressed her boobs together on her pussy. She began jerking her hips amateurishly and grunting with the effort.

"That a girl! Mika goaded. "Fuck my big, fat titties!"

She eagerly obliged her, grinding against the mounds that were her breasts. Lube and precum ran down the planes of Mika's stomach. Karin took hold of Mika's tits, pawing and squeezing them while she leaned back and enjoyed the sensation.

"Oooh, oh Mika," Karin sighed, looking down at Mika's pleased expression. Mika smiled up at her and pulled her head down to hers. She drove her tongue into Karin's mouth, kissing her best friend hungrily and messily.

Karin moaned into Mika's mouth. She could feel the throbbing heat of Chun-Li and Mika's erection bumping against her legs as she frenched her.

Chun-Li licked her lips as she watched her ass swing above her and Mika's dicks. She grabbed her rear, forcing it open so she could see the abused pucker of her asshole. Her eyes glimmered with lust.

She could feel Mika's heartbeat through her cock, they were pressed so tightly together. Her mouth curled up into a smile as she ran her hand up and down Karin's ass. She worked a thumb into her hole, making Karin jump.

"Hmm?" Mika felt Karin gasp into her mouth and she broke the kiss. "Mmmmm, I think it's time once again. Hope you're ready, girl."

"M-me too," Karin gulped. Mika gently pushed her friend back, forcing her down– She felt her asshole bump against the double cock and flinched. Chun-Li took hold of their twin erections while Mika pushed Karin onto them. She grimaced in pain as the double monster forced its way into her poor, abused hole.

She squealed as her legs gave out and she slid a few inches down. Both ladies groaned as they felt her body flex and squeeze around their members. Neither of them had ever experienced anything like this before.

They both panted, sweat beading on their skin as Karin slowly shifted downwards. She tried lifting herself up, but she couldn't get any grip on the silky sheets, especially with pantyhose on.

That didn't stop her from trying though: She managed to get up a few inches before collapsing again. She tried again, but her legs gave out. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she wiggled up and down on the thick double shaft.

"O-oh god," Chun-Li grunted, feeling her balls tighten up. Her cock started to twitch and spasm and she gripped the sheets, her toes curling. She felt the familiar rush of cum spurting up her erection, and it geysered into the tight, rubbery sheath.

"Ffffffuck!" Mika exclaimed, arching her back as Chun-Li's cock throbbed against hers. She felt thick, gooey liquid flooding the shared condom and gasped at the delicious new sensation. Her cock began to jerk too, pumping out a hot, creamy load of equine cum.

Karin's eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped as she felt the two cocks begin to pulsate inside her. The condom expanded, filling with the creamy double load. She groaned as her belly protruded from the liquid mass.

"So full," she whimpered. Mika reached out and lifted her up, grunting with the exertion. Chun-Li lended a hand, pushing her ass up off her and Mika's still-spasming cocks. She let out a moan as she felt the full condom drag out of her asshole. It plopped wetly against the two womens' flagging erections like a water balloon. Mika caught Karin as she fell limply to the bed.

"Oooh, I think we broke her," Chun-Li giggled as she peeled the full condom off and tied it shut, the liquid inside sloshing around.

"Give her a couple minutes," Mika cooed, patting her head. She smiled at Chun-Li. "She's gotta be ready for round three."


End file.
